percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Misplaced
the sun shined on Camp Half Blood. birds were singing and flowers were in bloom, a beautiful day. Percy looked across the horizon holding Annabeth. Chiron trotted in guiding a fourteen year old girl. 'Ah, there you are, Percy. would you give miss Julie here a tour around camp?' he asked. Percy hesitated and looked at the girl. She had black hair and eyes and was wearing punk clothes like Thalia, only on her it looked a billion times more evil. 'Sure, Chiron. Come on, Julie.' Percy said. then they went to the woods. Annabeth gazed at them worriedly, Julie looked really scary. they reached the middle of the woods when the sky opened up and swallowed Percy. Annabeth ran screaming,'PERCCCCYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!' But it was no use. He was gone! chapter2 Percy woke up in a cruise ship. His head was spinning. The sun shined over head filling the room with warmth but he was shivering. A mass stirred next to him and he realized it was Clarisse. 'Clarisse?! What are you doing here?!' Percy said. She smiled at him and said ,'Morning, Darling. You're up early.' 'Darling?! Clarisse, did you just call me DARLING?!' 'Yeah. You feeling alright?' 'NO! I am not alright! How did I get here? I....I...don't know this world anymore!' 'Percy, dear. Don't you remember me at all? I am Clarisse,your girlfriend.' 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Hello, puny mortals. I am the extremly handsome, and smarter alternate Perseus Jackson. I took over this mortal Annabeth 369 because she's gonna make look bad. Anyway, when my puny self was transported to my dimension, I was sent here, to this pathetic replica of my world.(Ouch!!!! Get off, me, mortal! That was her.) Annabeth ran toward me. She looked relived.'There you are, Percy. Thank the gods you didn't dissapear again.' she said. I stood up and faced her. No.....it can't be her. 'You should be dead, Annabeth. I killed you two weeks a go.' I said. She cocked her head, bewildered.'What are you talking about?' she asked. 'I killed you two weeks ago. You were fighting alongside your wimpy boyfriend, Luke.' 'Boyfriend? Percy, has the sun cooked your brain? Everyone knows I'm dating you. And Luke's dead.' 'What?! He's dead? That is so wonderful!' 'No it's not!!! I lost my first friend.' 'Who says Iam dating you?! You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of everything. Get out of my sight.' 'You're not Percy. Get out, you impostor! What have you done with him?' 'Nothing.' 'GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!!!!' Then she stormed away. Chapter3 Sorry for that, guys.The moron just popped out of nowhere.I managed to whack him upside the head with a mallet then he.......Anyways, The Real Percy would have screamed the entire day if Clarisse didn't whack him with a shield. 'Have you gone mad?' 'No.' 'Then why don't you recognize me?' 'I recognize you, alright. It's just that I'm dating Annabeth.' Clarisse snorted.'Annabeth? Please.You killed her when Luke infiltrated the Princess Andromenda.' 'What? When did it happen?' 'Two weeks ago.' 'Set sail for Camp Half Blood!' 'What?!' 'Just do it!' Clarisse obeyed the order and soon they were docked at Long Island Sound. The Campers freaked. Travis Stoll raised his sword and yelled,'What are you doing here? Did you come to finish us of once and for all? You just killed Annabeth and Chris!' 'Alternate versions of my friends, I come in peace. I am the Percy Jackson of another universe. The Percy you know is in my universe Category:Annabeth 369 Category:Uncompleted Category:Discontinued Stories